kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Sandbox/World2Zel
World 2-5 【Extra Operation】 沖ノ島沖 Okinoshima Sea | difficulty = ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ | item = | exp = 250 | code = 沖ノ島沖戦闘哨戒 (Okinoshima Combat Patrol) | text = 同方面に敵反攻の兆候が報告された｡巡洋艦を中心に哨戒部隊を編成､敵艦隊の動向を探れ！ There are reports of an enemy counteroffensive. Form a cruiser patrol group and track their movements! }} Stage Guide Tips * You are required to SINK the flagship at boss node 4 times to clear the map. * A certain amount of eLoS is required to reach the boss node: ** Below 31 (using the new formula 33; 57.2 for 2-5 fall formula) will not go H to L ** 33 or more (using formula 33; at least 70.4 for 2-5 fall formula) guarantees H to L * There are 3 routes to the boss node: ** North route, 3 battles (A-D-H-L) ** South route I, 3 battles (B-E-H-L) ** South route II, 4 battles (B-E-I-L) * North route, 3 battles (A-D-H-L): ** Only two battles before the boss node. The second node is a night battle node ** Recommended fleet composition: 2CAV 3CA(V) 1CLT *** No BB(V) or CV(L) are allowed for this quest composition *** Two ships need to be equipped with a Drum Canister in order to guarantee node A; otherwise, you risk being diverted to B. *** It's possible to bring 0-2 CLT **** Useful for their opening strike for easier Node A but too many will make reaching the required eLoS difficult (more feasible at lower levels). *** North route (including boss node) doesn't have any enemy carriers, so it's possible to get AS+ with just seaplane bombers, enabling Artillery Spotting *** Double attack setups (both day and night) are recommended for consistency *** Consider bringing Star Shells, Searchlights and/or Type 98 Recon Seaplanes (Night Scout) to make the night battle and boss node easier. * South Route I, 3 battles (B-E-H-L): ** Only two battles before the boss node ** Recommended fleet compositions: 2CA/CAV 2DD 2CVL; 2CA/CAV 2DD 1CLT 1CVL; 3CVL 1CL 2DD *** No BB(V) or CV allowed *** 2 CA/CAV 2 DD are needed to secure this route *** Use either 2 CA or 2 CAV. Mixing CA/CAV can lead to I instead of H *** This route has enemy carriers and BBs, which can easily damage low-armor ships like DDs, so bringing high-level ones is recommended * South Route II, 4 battles (B-E-I-L): ** Three battles before the boss node ** Recommended fleet compositions: 4FBB 2CV; 1(F)BB(V) 3CA(V) 2CV; 1FBB 1BB 3CA 1 CVL; 6CVL; 3 CA(V) 3 CVL *** Heavy fleets that can go to node F, a dead end 20% *** There seems to be certain factors that might reduce the chance to go to the dead end: **** Using as few BB(V) or CV as possible **** Using BBV instead of BB **** Using CAV instead of CA *** This is recommended to players with ship levels below 50 as it can cause fewer retreat than other composition despite being more expensive. *** 6CVLs is a viable option due to its strong opening; however, it can also lead to node F. It may go through South Route I while evading node I: 6 CVL *''' Summary': ** North route, 3 battles (A-D-H-L): *** (+) low resource consumption & repair costs *** (+) hardly any bauxite lost *** (-) fairly difficult night battle node *** (-) high-level CA(V)s needed to deal with the boss node ** South route I, 3 battles (B-E-H-L): *** (+) low resource consumption & repair costs *** (+) no night battle node *** (-) 2 DD are needed due to branching rules; enemy BBs can damage them easily *** (-) high-level ships are needed to deal with normal nodes and the boss ** South route II, 4 battles (B-E-I-L): *** (+) strong fleet with low chance of forced retreat due to heavy damage *** (+) no night battle node *** (-) has a high chance of dead-end *** (-) high resource consumption & repair costs Sortie Quests= These are the quests that are related to World 2-5. Please note that if the quest's composition is similar, it will be sorted under the same tab and the most notable one will be featured. Such cases are as followed: *Under Bm1 : B34 *Under Bm7 : B57, B59, B79 *Under B85 : N/A |-|Bm1= '''Common Composition': 3-4 CA and 2-3 Wildcards Possible Route: North and South Bm1 - North Route *'Required': 3 CA - , , + 3 Wildcards *'Suggested - North': , , + 2 CAV + 1 CA/CLT **Equipping 2 Drum Canisters, one on each CAV. **Equip Zuiun on CAV for easy air superiority) **Add another CLT gives you an opening strike but makes it harder to reach eLoS at node H; adding another CA has vice versa effect of CLT. *'Suggested - South II': , , + 3 CVL **There is another additional battle and having a chance to derail to dead end, F node; however, the opening strike of the CVLs and air superiority provide enough support to make up for its cons. B34- North Route *'Required': 4 CA - , , , + 2 Wildcards *'Suggested - North': , , , + 2 CAV **Additionally, similar suggestion can be given by using 2 CVL instead of 2 CAV and go South route II. |-|Bm7= Common Composition: 3+ DD and 3 Wildcards Possible Routes: North and South Bm7- North Route only *'Required': 4DD (DD as flagship) + 1CL + 1CA (Not CAV) ** Due to 4 DD and no composition leeway, this composition will be forced to go north no matter what. In addition, there is a line of sight requirements from node H to boss node making this quest one of the more challenging one: ***All destroyers will need radars and is unlikely to equip any night battle equipment. Try balancing between ships that can provide high firepower and ships that has good base LoS (or both): **** is useful as she is currently the only DD that can equip Large radar (e.g.Type 32 Surface Radar), allowing you some space to equip other equipment (e.g. Searchlight). **** is great due to her high base LoS and decent firepower. ****Some other candidates are (not D), , , , , and . ***CA will probably need 1-2 seaplanes to gain enough LoS. **** is currently the best CA to use with her ridiculously all-high stats (except luck) compared to all other CAs. In addition, her high FP and base LoS (losing LoS only to the Tone-class Kai) makes her the ideal ship for this quest. ***** Otherwise, , , , are also viable selection. ****Having or will allow you to bring seaplane bombers (e.g. Zuiun) despite using a CA, allowing you to achieve Air Superiority ***CL might need to have 1-2 seaplanes equipped to bring the fleet up to the required LoS. ****Four-slot CLs such as are especially useful for this as you do not sacrifice double attacks at night; her Base LoS is the highest among the CLs and one of the highest in the game. , another 4-slot CL, can also carry seaplane despite her 0 slot; however, she has the lowest base LoS of all the CL-kai. **** It is possible to use for her opening torpedo, but you need to distribute your LoS carefully. **** Stat-wise, and are strong CL due to their ridiculously high stat despite being a Kai-ship, but having no unique gimmick like those previously mentioned. Sendai-class Kai ni are also viable with a bit more base LoS; Kuma and Nagara do cost less in terms of ammo than the Sendai-class Kai ni. B57 - North and South Route *'Required - North': as Flagship, , , , + 1 Wildcard **Since 1 Wildcard is allowed, another CA is highly recommended since it gives you decent firepower while lessening your load on LoS as you can bring additional seaplanes. Other options (CLT or Abukuma opening torpedo) are possible. *'Alternative - South': On the other hand, you can use 1 CVL (avoid dead end and possibly node I) and go South Route I instead. LoS became a lot less problematic when you have carriers. B59 - North and South Route *'Required': as Flagship + 2 DD + 3 Wildcard **Even better, a lot more wiggling room. Follow suggestions as above, but remember that now, you can equip up to 2-3 CA for easy LoS along with possibly 0-1 CLT. *'Alternative - South': With even more flexibility, you can even do 3 CVL and go, mostly, South Route I (still can derail to I). B79 - North and South Route *'Required': , , , + 2 Wildcard *'Only A-rank is needed' **As above, but with 1 less wildcard. Nothing out of the ordinary. The biggest problem you might encounter is that you didn't keep Shikinami or Isonami even though they're common. *'Alternative - South': As above but with 2 CVL instead. |-|B85= B85 - North or South Route *'Required': as flagship + 5 of the following 6 members: , , , , and/or **Since you can only bring 2 DD at max, this allows you to pick between a definite North route (i.e. put Drums) or a random South I Route (no drums) **There is a small wiggling room for this quest. As you only need 5/6 of the ships, the only ship that you must pick no matter what is . *** Due to the LoS requirement, night battle equipment may not be possible to bring and your fleet's fire power might be low. Consider this fact when you want to bring drums for definite A node too. ****'DD' - and/or is recommended to be outfitted with only surface radars (e.g. Type 33 Surface Radar) to give other ships more firepower. Although, giving them 2 Guns + 1 Radar is viable but other ships will suffer. **** CL - and/or will also need radars and/or seaplanes. **** CA - is recommended to have two seaplanes + 2 main guns. **** CLT - and/or is recommended to have their normal configuration of 2 Guns and Kouhyouteki. Nodes and Enemy Encounters Show/Hide Nodes and Enemy Encounters Drops Show/Hide Drops Note Akashi will drop with a small chance in 2-5 only for Admirals who do not currently own her. So, if you already have had her but sunk/scrapped/used her in modernization, she will drop in this map again. Trivia *The LoS value required to have 100% chance of going to the boss was 38 in F33 or 70.4 in 2-5 Fall formula before Bm7's implementation in December 2014, but is reduced to 33 in F33 after the implementation. Category:Zel sandboxes